


Forgetting to Eat

by arcticfrostdoesthings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfrostdoesthings/pseuds/arcticfrostdoesthings
Summary: Roman hasn't eaten in hours. Virgil goes to check on him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 10





	Forgetting to Eat

It was one of _those_ nights.

Those nights where Roman had a million ideas running through his head but couldn’t seem to get them down on paper in a way that satisfied him. Those nights where, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get anything to _work_ and wanted nothing more than to bang his head against a wall.

“Princey? You in there?”

Roman lifted his head from his desk at the noise. “Come in!”

As the door swung open, Roman sat up and spun around in his chair, plastering what he hoped was a convincing smile on his face.

To his surprise, Virgil was the one who had knocked. He walked in with hunched shoulders, stopping about a foot from Roman’s chair.

“What can I do for you, Dark and Stormy Night?” Roman asked, gesturing dramatically.

“You’ve been in here for seven hours straight.”

Roman froze. He looked over at the clock on his wall, and confirmed that yes, he had been in his room for seven hours.

“I… must have lost track of time,” Roman said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Ya think?” Virgil stepped further into the room and sat on the edge of his bed. He met Roman’s eyes. “When was the last time you ate?”

Roman was silent for a moment, thinking. He remembered he had skipped lunch in favor for more work time…

Virgil sighed. “If you have to think about it that long. You should probably eat like, right now.”

Roman spun back to his (empty) paper. “I can’t eat now, I’ve almost finished this idea-”

“Roman,” Virgil interrupted, spinning his chair around so he could look Roman in the eyes. “You haven’t eaten in _ages_. Go eat.” after a moment, he added, “Please?”

Roman held his gaze a little longer before sighing. “Fine.” he stood up.

Virgil nodded and turned to walk back to the door.

“Hey, Roman?” Virgil said from the doorway.

Roman looked up. “Yeah?”

Virgil paused, as if searching for the right words. “I know things are… tense, right now, but you know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Roman balled his hands into fists. “Yeah. I know.”


End file.
